(Do not Read Yet)
by Francisco914
Summary: Gumball Watterson, a Private in the U.S. Military was transferred to the 222nd Army Battalion during his time in the Military due to, to quote one of his superiors "Who the hell lights up a pool on fire?" from there on out he realizes the "Normal" part of his career would vanish and would be forever replaced by series of goofs and fails.


**_Hello, readers first of all I would like to thank you for taking your precious time and visiting this fanfict of mine, which I_** ** _'ve got say is pretty mediocre? Meh. Anyways why you ask? Well I've noticed that there aren't that many interesting TAWOG stories in Esp with the creepy lemon stories and CarrieXGumball stories. So far the only decent ones I've found was (The Loop by and The Newcomer by NeoNimbus) so I've decided to threw my hat into the ring and give it a shot._** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _This story will be influenced by Several other fics (Notably the Life by casquis) as well as BF: Bad Company with Gumball being Sweet Water? Meh, so anyways please enjoy the fic and thank you!_**

Chapter 1: The Fighting

 ** _June, 19 20XX_**

 ** _Outskirts of Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

A familiar blue colored cat ran over large burned tree that moments ago had been blue cat in question seemed different from what we we're all used to. He had an air of combat hardiness emanating from his form, a form clad in camouflage and gear that an Airsofter would envy.

He panted as the air around him sizzled as several shrieking bullets went past beside him, with some finding their mark on an nearby surface inflicting massive amounts of damage to the said surface launching several debris into every direction imaginable adding even more stress into his already stressful situation.

He continued running as fast as he could as artillery repeatedly rained down upon his faction's push, sending pieces of dirt and flora up into the air then back down again.

You could practically say that he was in a really shitty situation, but in most cases you would be right but the fact that most of their armored support from the South Koreans were destroyed you could upgrade his situation status into well.. Fucked.

After two minutes of running into no man's land he realized that his feet couldn't take the combined weight of his standard rifle as well as his gear, he took a few short glances of his surroundings trying to pin point a suitable place to hunker down for a few minutes as he continued to sprint for his life.

During one of these aforementioned glances, he could see what only his mind could describe as very scarring. To his left an image of two Korean soldiers in both sides fight to the death as one drew his pistol but was quickly mowed down by the other in a quick display of violent burst of his loaded gun.

To his right, he could see several of his countrymen lying on the ground screaming and moaning in agony, and to his front he could see a three hundred meter stretch of land that was devoid of anything other than mud, craters and corpses.

He continued his dead man sprint with more vigor this time but that extra determination was all for naught, as he suddenly fell down face first into the mud as a crater quickly replaced a patch of dirt right in front of him that was there two seconds ago.

He looked and screamed as he patted himself quickly to check for anything missing, he sighed in relief as he realized he was unscathed by the explosion, he then continued his way into the crater taking shelter from the madness above.

"Finally I could rest these puppies." He muttered to no one but himself as he stretched his feet relieving what remains of the pain that he had to endure during that adrenaline rush of a sprint. Not even three seconds passed as water began to flow into the muddy crater that he was taking cover in.

Normally muddy water wouldn't freak him out or anything but, the sight of bloody red water freaked him out but not to the point of doing a complete terror tantrum, I mean there's a lot of things to be freaked out in this situation especially with the ongoing war that was going on right on top of his little hole.

But rest assured he was a hard ass, well not yet anyways.

After a few seconds of R&R he finally dared himself to raise his head up above the rim of his comfy-yet-creepy crater. The first thing he saw was thee ravaged landscape along with a trench line spanning a few meters left to right with a considerable amount of gunfire erupting from the line, by considerable he meant enough to consider it the fourth of July!

He suddenly ducked as several particles of mud flew right on top of him, then he cursed realizing that he almost got pegged.

Then he could hear a loud screeching from his comms followed by an all too familiar voice.

"Clives! Castillo! Do you copy!?"

Then shortly after the broadcast he heard a thump right behind him, in a state of panic he frantically aimed his rifle at the source of the frightening sound but just as he was about to fire his senses were interrupted by an all to familiar face.

"Put that gun away Watterson!"

Could it be? He thought.

"Charlie?!" He said in a manner that screamed gratitude.

Charlie was by Gumball's standards defined as a great friend, second to Darwin of course, Charlie was a purple fox that somehow found himself in the same predicament as Gumball. The two knew each other since the start of the war. With origins too long that Gumball would be bored enough to tell.

"The one and only." Charlie responded.

"Great to see you man, say how's the rest of the squad?" Gumball asked in delight, as the one known as Charlie gave him their own personal handshake.

"Well for starters, Clive got shot and was sent back to Seoul and Castillo well… he's right over there!" Charlie said grinning as the two of them arose from the Crater to see Castillo the bear waving his hand at the two.

The two waved back in unison quickly ducking back into the crater as bullets once again chose to interrupt their moment.

"Well that sucks, what about the sarge?"

"Him? You know same old same ol-" Charlie's sentence was cut short as a mildly terrifying rumbling of the ground began with each passing second becoming more intense than the last.

"TANK!" Someone from their left screamed in horror.

The two alarmed by the warning rose back up again to take a peek at the source of the commotion, to their left they could see a slight rectangular outline blocked by thick smoke, after a second or two seconds passed the smoke was pushed away by gusts of wind and to their horror there was indeed, a tank coming straight towards them.

Charlie heard a slight thud to his right, he turned his head to that direction to see Gumball passed out in the bottom of the crater with his head and body partially submerged in the bloody water, bubbles began to flow out from what would be Gumball's mouth on the water.

The purple fox simply placed his hand on his face and sighed.

"Here we go again."


End file.
